1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for depositing money into a receiving safe in bank with a high security and excellent maneuvrability in opening and closing and more particularly relates to an apparatus for depositing money into a receiving safe which can be satisfactorily operated in either of two manners, one of them being such that when a money containing bag is used a door is opened by way of key actuation and when a money containing envelope is used the door is opened without any necessity for actuating the key, while the other one being such that either a bag or an envelope is used by way of key actuation, so that the after hour depository is perfectly protected from any trick operation or attack from the outside by an unauthorized person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally available apparatus for depositing money into a receiving safe is typically constructed such that a chute extends from an depository opening through the outside wall of the building of the bank to a safe or a money depositing chamber with a door opening and closing device arranged outward of the entrance chute whereby a money containing envelope or bag slides down through the chute by gravity as the door opening and closing device is operated. As a modified construction for an apparatus of this kind was proposed an arrangement such that an entrance opening is separately provided for a money containing bag and envelope. In view of the special working condition for this kind of money depositing safe it is an essential requirement that perfect protection is provided from any trick operation or attack from the outside by any other person. The trick operation or attack is for a third malicious person to pick up a deposited envelope or bag held on the chute with the aid of a manually operated tool, instrument or the like or allow the chute to be clogged with other foreign material or to remove contents of the sale by operating the depository apparatus. To prevent an occurence of unfair agressive or forcible operation or activity as mentioned above the conventional apparatus is equipped with various kinds of protective device or mechanism which are very complicated and thereby expense.